The shadow of Deception
by Eye of the Storm321
Summary: Shade, Oak, Pin-drop and Fang are Gracelings. They were cast away from their families and now live as thief's moving from kingdom to kingdom. But when Shade gets chosen to be a spy for the King of Nander they are forced to be the King's weapon. And with a war brewing, the four thief's have to figure out a way to stop the cruel Kings.


**_Hello and thank you for looking at my story. Disclaimer: I don't own The Seven Kingdom's trilogy or any of the places I refer to. One more thing. I have not finished the whole series, just the first book, so if I write something that doesn't line up with what is supposed to happen thats my excuse. If this happens just comment and I will fix it. Thank you_**

**_Shade_**

I sat with my back against the barn wall. My whole body ached from the beating I just received. I leaned my head back and let out a small moan, as my neck seemed to scream from the pain that spiked through my neck at even that small movement. I closed my eyes and reached my hand into my pocket to feel the small gem. It was beautiful, a deep blue color that would be able to pay for my food for months. I know that there are easier ways to steal gold and gain the same amount of money, but they were less of a thrill. And most of those ways didn't allow the satisfaction of watching the guard's face change from cocky to fearful as they caught the glint of my eyes. One was a black the other was amber. Looking back on the deal I made, it might not have been such a good idea to accept a request from a strange man who offered to pay me almost triple what the gem was worth. Of course he neglected to mention that a soldier Graced with combat skills guarded it. I would like to say I beat him in less then a second and walked away, but that would be a lie. In fact he beat me, I barely escaped with the gem and my life. Then again I never expected to win. I was not Graced with the ability to kill or win every fight or have great combat skills. My skills are no better than an average soldier when it comes to sword fight. I always wished that I had a Grace that allowed me to fight, considering my line of work that might be more convenient for the tight situations I got myself into. Not that I disliked my Grace. It was very helpful and I could manage to get what I need without having to fight a lot.

I heard the sound of feet hitting the ground. I turned my head to the sound and saw three children leap from their perch on a nearby roof and run to me.

"Shade what happened to you? I thought you said this was going to be an easy job." The smallest kid, Pin-drop, said with a grin. He was dirty, like the rest of us, and had one purple eye and one red. His hair was black. He was the youngest of us; we had found him three years ago when he was five. His parents had shoved him out of the house the minute his eyes changed color. He had probably been the one to find me because of the fact he was Graced with incredible hearing, he could map out a city in a minute just by listening to the sounds.

"The Man failed to mention that the gem was guarded by a Graced soldier. Just be glad I made it out at all." I said through clenched teeth.

"I told you to bring back up. But you were too high and mighty to admit you needed help" The tallest boy, Oak, grumbled. He knelt down and pulled out a pill from his pocket. I took it and ate the pill. Oak had a green eye and a white eye. He had blond hair that was almost white. I never doubted his remedies. He was Graced with the ability to identify every plant and its possible natural remedies or poisons. He was the closest thing to a doctor we could afford.

"Oh yah? Who was I going to take? Pin-drop would have might have been useful figuring out where everyone is, but he would be dead weight in a fight. Fang would be no help what-so-ever unless you want to attack the guards with a hoard of friendly dogs or hope they are allergic to cats and what are you going to do? Wave a leaf at them? Not all to scary." Oak scowled at me. Pin-drop smirked and the girl, Fang grinned. Fang had long brown hair and matching skin. Her hair was in a long braid that ran down her back. She had one brown eye and one silver eye. She was Graced with the ability to make animals do what she wanted to. She was the quietest in the group. Even after five years I still don't know much about her past. Part of the purpose of joining this collection of misfits it so that we forget our past, which is why we take on code names, all related to our Graces.

The pill was beginning to work its magic; I could feel the pain in my body reseeding. I stood up slowly so not to damage the healing injuries.

"Shade why did the guy want the gem anyway?" Pin-drop asked when I was standing upright.

"Who knows, who cares. Its not our job to decide why he wants the gem. All I know is that once he pays us we are going to have enough gold to last us a month." I held it up and waved it in their face. "Regardless its his loss. This gem is not worth 3000 gold. Not that I'm going to tell him."

"Speaking of which he told us to meet him at the tavern by sunset. Thats not long away." Fang said looking at the sun which was beginning to descend towards night.

"Right, head back to camp and pack up. Once we get the money we need to leave this town. I'll meet you there." They nodded their heads and I allowed the shadows to engulf me.

Moving through shadows had never been hard for me. It was my Grace after all. I could hide anywhere and sneak into any place. No one can find me once I'm in darkness, not even Pin-drop. This makes me one of the best thieves in all of the seven kingdoms. The rumors about me are so amusing. Some say I am able to turn invisible, others swear that I can cause shadow to choke someone. But to be honest, I don't know how they think that. I can't fight well, in hand to hand combat I have been beaten by Fang, which Oak never lets me forget. The only reason I can beat an opponent is if I strike from the shadows. If they were to catch me in light I am done for.

My bare feet made no sound as I ran over the pavement of the streets. My body was hurting less now that I had taken the pill. Even so I was slower than normal. I jumped from shadow to shadow, only allowing myself to be seen for a split second before I disappeared again.

The streets were filled with beggars and slaves, all looking weak and lost. They held out their hands to the rich snobs that rode down the streets on their fine horses. One man had 12 slaves trailing him with large trunks that caused them to walk with hunched backs and moan with each step. Another man looked at a beggar, who was reaching her hands out in hopes of a spare coin, and spat near her. The beggar lowered her hands and looked down.

I could not help the impulse that sent me rushing through the shadow towards the beggar. I rushed up the side of a nearby building and perched on the roof. The building was made of wood and was no taller then I was. But it allowed me some height. I looked at the man and the beggar, who were no more than a few feet away before jumping off my perch.

I shot through the air with my arm reached out towards the mans unguarded pocket. I felt my fingers close around the bag in his pocket and I hit the ground and pulled myself into a roll. I leaped up as I heard the man shouting "Thief! Thief!" My instincts kicked in and I sought the nearest patch of darkness. I spotted one and ran towards it. The man and his horse suddenly appeared in my way. The man yelled at me to stop but I dove under the horses legs and collapsed into the shadows.

The sounds of rich people screaming and yelling were beginning to fade. I let out a small sigh. I was hidden again. He couldn't find me. I smiled as I held the heavy sack of coins in my hands. . The man must have been a Lord, having this much money in his pocket. I looked up to see the square empty of the rich people. My little display must have scared them off. Either that or one of them noticed my eye color. I stood up and noticed the beggar still sitting there. She was small and looked as though she hadn't had a decent meal in years, which she probably hadn't. I reached my hand out of the safety of darkness and slid the money into her pocket. Then I turned and ran to the tavern.

**_Pin-drop_**

The tavern was full of people. Men laughed and drunk beer that sloshed around in their cups, giving me a pounding headache. It didn't help that every five seconds Oak would ask me if I heard Shade yet. This place was far too crowded for my liking. Every sound, the squeak of a chair, the thump of the cups hitting tables and so many more, caused me to want to run from the room. I had been trying to learn to block out unnecessary sounds but this was too much.

"Is she here yet? She should be here by now." Oak said for the around 900th time.

"Oak for the last time even if she were here I wouldn't know. There are too many sound and you know how the shadows practically put her in a giant bubble. I am not going to be able to hear her if she was standing on the table and doing a tap dance!" I moaned as another shout reached my ears.

Oak just glared at me as though it was my fault I felt like my head would explode. Fang was stroking a mouse that she had found on the path from our campsite. I could hear the mouse squeak and even the sound of its tiny paws shifting on Fangs hand. It was ridiculous. I laid my head down on the table and attempted to keep myself from beating the loud men over the head with a stick. A sudden sound, just inches from my right made me jump up and pull the knife from my ragged cloak.

"Wow. Dang kid. Back off. I don't bite." Shade was looking at me with a smirk even as I held the knife to her throat.

"Where were you? We were worried sick!" Oak jumped up from his chair and gave Shade a look as though he was going to tackle her. She just looked at him calmly.

"I got sidetracked. It doesn't matter I'm here. Hey Pin-drop, is our sponsor here." She asked.

I let myself listen to the sounds. A map slowly grew in my head. There was three rats in the shadows by the wall. A man outside was eating a stale piece of bread. And by the door a rich man waited for someone.

"Yes, he's by the door." I went back to blocking the sounds.

"Alright lets go." Shade stood up again and winced.

Oak noticed and handed her another herb from the sack he held. She nodded and ate it then turned and walked off in the direction of the man.

**_Fang_**

The mouse in my hand shivered when I stood. Shade was whispering to Oak, which was kind of pointless considering Pin-drop could hear every word they said. I whispered to the mouse hide and it leaped off my hand and ran away. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my trousers and rushed to catch up with Pin-drop. He glanced over at me then looked down. He was only two years younger than I am and he is already taller then I.

"What are they whispering about?" I asked nodding towards Oak and Shade.

He paused a second before answering. "They are trying to decide where we go next. Oak wants to go to Lienid, but Shade thinks that it would be to hard to convince a boat to carry four Gracelings..She thinks that we should cut through Middlun then head to Sunder but Oak thinks that we will be caught." He shrugged. "Its nothing interesting if that's what your wondering."

He stopped talking and stared at the floor. She realized that the sounds might be overwhelming for him because he had not mastered his grace yet. She tried to image what it would be like to have to listen to everything everyone said and decided that she would have not been able to deal with it. She watched Shade's head bobbing up and down in the crowd. She was easy enough to spot because of her pitch-black hair that was held loosely in place by a thin piece of string. She moved through the crowd quickly, eager to get to her destination. Oak was by her side; they had stopped arguing and were now just trying to get to the doorway. I placed my hand on Pin-drop's shoulder and ran to catch up with them.

Shade pushed the door open and walked out to the man. He was taller then Oak and wore an expensive coat that was black and looked very heavy, even though it was warm out. He had black boots and carried a sword that was almost as big as Pin-drop. A scarf covered his face; the only thing we could see was his eyes, which were a dark brown color. He saw us and gestured us to follow him.

He walked down the road with his cloak billowing behind him. The sun was nearly set, making the whole alley fill with shadows. This was Shade's paradise. The second we walked out of the tavern she had disappeared. I knew she was watching us, maybe she had climbed a building and was running from roof to roof or maybe she was whispering to Oak about the possible escape routes, regardless she was here.

As the sun sank and the moon rose into night we neared an abandoned building. Vines snaked up the sides and the windows were shattered. The door hung loosely and swayed in the gentle wind. The man turned and went into the building. We followed him. He stopped and turned, watching us walk into the room slowly. It was huge, bigger then any place I had ever seen. The walls were crumbling and it looked as though we would be buried in a pile of rocks any minute now.

"Alright." Shade seemed to materialize inches from the man's face. Even I was surprised, she had definitely gotten better at using her Grace. It used to be whenever she was in a shadow she vanished whether she wanted to or not. Now she could control that. "Where is the money?"

"Classic Shade, right to the point. But first she has to scare the living daylight out of them" Pin-drop muttered and I couldn't help but snicker.

It took the man a few seconds to recover his calm, and when he did he reached into his cloak and pulled out a bag. Even without the Grace of hearing I could make out the clatter of coins banging together. Shade snatched the bag out of his hands and tossed it to Oak who caught it with a look of awe on his face. I don't think that he has ever held so much money in his life.

"Here's the gem you wanted." She turned back to him and placed the gem in his hand. "We are done here."

"Wait" the man said. Is voice was strong and deep. "You did well Shade. I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind. Don't worry, there will be a reward"

Shade looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, I will answer your questions, but you had better make it a good reward." She didn't seem surprised that he knew her name; most people she worked for did anyway. She was one of the most notorious thieve in all the Seven Kingdoms so it was no surprise.

"First off, you go by the name Shade correct" She nodded. "But that is not your real name is it?" Shade shook her head. "What is your name then.

"Not even Oak knows my name and he is my closest friend. My name is Shade. I gave up my other name years ago when my parents got rid of me for nothing more then the color of my eyes. Same with these kids. These are our names now, if you want to talk to us just call us by what everyone else does."

"Fine. How old are you."

"I don't know for sure. Around 16."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know. I moved around a lot ever since I was a kid. I don't know where I started."

The lack of information he was getting from his interrogation was frustrating the man but he didn't give up.

"Do you have any known relatives?"

"None besides these kids."

"Do you feel any loyalty to a king?"

"If I did I wouldn't be a thief."

"Are you female?"

"No."

"What?"

Shade laughed. "You ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer. Of course I'm a girl. Now is there a point to all these stupid questions or can I just leave."

The man glared at Shade as though he thinks that she should not be making fun of a man of his rank. She probably shouldn't but in the back ally's and the poor villages she is the one calling the shots.

"Yes there is a point. The point is that I am Dustin of King Hurlet's royal guard and I have come with a message from the King himself. We are looking for a new recruit, one especially for spying and Shade, you have been chosen to have this role."

Now it was her turn to shock. How could Shade leave them? How could she say no?

**_Oak_**

No one had known Shade longer then me. So no one knew how much she truly hated that King. The only reason they had been in this town in the first place was because I convinced her to. And of course this is the one time she gets caught by the Royalty.

I can see the shock in her eyes as she stares at Dustin. Then it is gone, replaced by determination.

"And if I say no?" she asked angrily.

"Then you are a criminal and all of you will be arrested. Considering your crimes you will most likely be killed." Dustin replied with no emotion.

"Do I get to take them?" She asked pointing at us.

"No their Grace's are no use to us."

"Fine let me talk to them." She stormed over to us and pulled us into a circle.

"We were going to leave anyway. Lets just run for it." Pin-drop said the minuet we were out of earshot.

"No first off he has a sword, second he will call for back up, third he has a horse and fourth there is no way we can make it out of Nander before the royal guards get us." I responded.

"Lovely. So no matter what we do we are dead." Shade said.

"Pretty much." Pin-drop said.

"Well it sounds like they need you pretty desperately to hunt you down like this. Maybe you can demand to have us come." All of us look at Fang when she says this. "What, it might work."

"Your right it might." Shade said. "Let me try."

She turned around and stalked over to Dustin.

"Listen up. I will join you but my team is coming to. I don't care what you think I need them. Pin-drop tells me exactly how to get in and where the best hiding spots are. Oak is my healer. I can't tell you the number of times I have nearly died and his grace has saved me. Especially if I'm going on even harder missions I need him. And Fang provides the best distractions possible without endangering anyone. I need them and if you wont let me take them then I wont come at all."

Dustin looked at her. He was thinking through his dilemma while we all waited with out daring to breath.

"Fine you can bring them." We let out a sigh of relief. "But if they prove to be more trouble then they are worth we will have them killed. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Shade said.

She ran back to us and said "Thanks Fang. I owe you. And you" she said pointing at me. "We are never going to where you want again. Understood?" She said mimicking Dustin's accent.

"Crystal clear" I replied.

_**Thanks for reading this. I know this chapter might have been dull but I did my best to make it not terrible. Feel free to comment. Oh and warn me if any of my **__**characters**____**are to similar. Thats one of my weaknesses and I want to fix it. Thank you**_


End file.
